bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Client
''The New Client is the second episode of Season 6 of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix ''Netflix] original series BoJack Horseman, and the 62nd episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 1 of Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis When her nanny quits, Princess Carolyn struggles to balance the demands of work and parenting. Mr. Peanutbutter visits BoJack in rehab. Plot Mr. Peanutbutter is watching footage from his new film ''Birthday Dad'', with director Flea Daniels and Princess Carolyn. Mr. Peanutbutter says he feels as though his face does not reflect the honest, trustworthy face of a birthday dad. He says instead it looks like the face of a guy who cheated on his ex-wife with his girlfriend a couple of times. Instead of telling his girlfriend the truth, he asked her to marry him, and now they are engaged and his girlfriend still has no idea. Princess Carolyn, who was asleep for most of this, asks if the character Birthday Dad cheated on his girlfriend. Mr. Peanutbutter says he didn't but his face looks like someone who cheated and they have to re-edit the scene. Flea Daniels tells him they are not doing that and that Mr. Peanutbutter has been dragging it out too long, with his ridiculous demands. Flea Daniels then states, he needs to leave to prep for his next film project, which is The Diary of Anne Frankenstein. Daniels then says Birthday Dad is over. Mr. Peanutbutter says he is over the moon about continuing to work on Birthday Dad. Flea again says he is over it and harshly tells Mr. Peanutbutter to go home. Mr. Peanutbutter asks if Princess Carolyn wants to hang out some more and come up with more movie ideas based on greeting cards. He lists several potential ones. She tells him she needs to get home to her baby. He says perhaps "congratulations on your new baby" may be a good one. Princess Carolyn hesitantly says that sounds fun. She then gets in her car and drives home. When she gets there, the nanny Renata, tells her she is quitting. Princess Carolyn then asks, if she'll stay, if she names the baby after her. Renata then asks since she knows Princess Carolyn is respected in her line of work, she will ask her a question. Renata then asks if Princess Carolyn would work with clients who do not respect her time, health, or general well-being. Princess Carolyn says that is how all her clients are. Renata goes on to say the baby is Princess Carolyn's new client now. She wishes Princess Carolyn luck, as she heads out the door. Princess Carolyn smiles, then looks concerned, as the baby starts crying again. The next day, Princess Carolyn is seen overwhelmed, as she has to take the baby with her to work, due to not having a nanny—and also the fact, neither she or the baby got any sleep. Todd says that sounds fun, and he has to go to a lot of meetings, which he is referring to as Todd Day. He elaborates, saying a lot of people wanted to meet with him after he got fired from WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com. Princess Carolyn then tells him that is marvelous, and to have fun failing upwards, as she heads out the door with the baby. Todd replies he always does. Princess Carolyn drives to work. The baby starts crying, as she gets a phone call from BoJack, who is at rehab. BoJack then tells her he is making a list of people he wants to make amends to. BoJack then tells Princess Carolyn that he is not going to waste time apologizing to her again. Princess Carolyn sarcastically says that's very thoughtful of him. BoJack then asks her the name of an assistant from twenty years ago, who he screamed at for giving him a room temperature Capri Sun and told to quit the business. He says he wonders what happened to that guy. Princess Carolyn says his name was Derrick, and she thinks he quit the business. Princess Carolyn then asks what BoJack thinks of the name Riley for a girl. BoJack says it's no good because he slept with a Riley. He then tells Princess Carolyn that asking him about women's names, is not a good idea, in general. Princess Carolyn gets off the elevator at work with her daughter. She is seen doing various things around the office throughout the day. Princess Carolyn then asks her assistant, Stuart to clear her schedule, as she needs to find a new nanny. Stuart then reminds her, about the ''Manatee Fair'''' photoshoot, for the ''Hollywoo Women Who Can Do It All Issue. ''Princess Carolyn asks when the shoot is happening, and he tells her it is happening right now. Stuart tells her that he was supposed to remind her yesterday. Princess Carolyn heads upstairs when she gets a call from Amanda Hannity, asking why she is not at the shoot. Princess Carolyn tells Amanda she doesn't think she can make it. She then tells Princess Carolyn, that is too bad, as Vanessa Gekko is at the photoshoot. Princess Carolyn says it's fine if Gekko wants to promote her struggling business, however, she is too busy doing it all to pose for a photo for women who do it all. Amanda then says sure, both she and Princess Carolyn know that. She questions though, whether the industry knows that. She then launches into a story about Karen Kitada, who is the creator of ''Med School Nights. Karen Kitada took three weeks off work, due to having a baby. She wasn't offered the projects Tumbleweeds and Crickets, due to the studios being dubious about her priorities. Amanda then challenges Princess Carolyn, asking if she has her priorities in order. Princess Carolyn says of course she does. Amanda then tells her if nothing else, she should leave work, and participate in the photoshoot for Karen Kitada's sake. Princess Carolyn then phones Todd, asking him to take the baby for an hour or so, telling him she will meet him at VIM in fifteen minutes. Princess Carolyn then arrives at the photoshoot. Once she gets there, she is told they were supposed to bring their kids with them. She then tells Todd to drop off her daughter at the photoshoot. Princess Carolyn tells the other women, about the Birthday Dad project. One of the ladies says that the project sounds incredibly masculine. Vanessa Gekko says the new "women who can do it all," is helping other women, not yourself. Vanessa says the whole discussion is empowering, and Amanda suggests a type of low-key salon where women can exchange ideas. Vanessa says she can host and higher a caterer. Princess Carolyn blurts out she can co-host. This suggestion, then turns into an event, hosted at the foyer at VIM. Gekko tells Princess Carolyn she'll handle all the big picture stuff, and leave the organization to Princess Carolyn, so no one steps on anyone else's toes. Amanda then thanks Princess Carolyn for stepping up to the plate. The photographer then takes the photos, and Princess Carolyn gets stabbed by her baby's quills, as the picture is being taken. Princess Carolyn then returns home and takes care of a bunch of tasks, she finally falls on her bed out of exhaustion. The baby then starts crying again, and Princess Carolyn gets up. On her way to work the next day, Vanessa Gekko calls Princess Carolyn, telling her about the dietary restrictions for the event, which has now become a gala. Princess Carolyn is then sitting in her office working, when Diane excitedly calls from an interview with a senator in a field, with baby name suggestions. Diane then reveals her parents didn't name her till she was four. Princess Carolyn then tells Diane she has to go. Diane then spots the senator's missing wife in the field they are standing in. Princess Carolyn is then at the grocery store, shopping for the gala. Gekko calls her, with a few tweaks to the dietary restrictions. Princess Carolyn recites a rhyme, to help her remember the changes, and that causes her daughter to giggle. They bond over the silliness of it. Princess Carolyn then gets another phone call from BoJack, who stole Mr. Peanutbutter's phone, to make a phone call. Princess Carolyn, thinking she is talking to Mr. Peanutbutter, refers to him as her favorite client. BoJack expresses resentment at Mr. Peanutbutter being her favorite client. BoJack asks Princess Carolyn, to pick up Mr. Peanutbutter from rehab, as he came to visit on the friends and family day and now won't leave. Princess Carolyn then leaves the grocery store and is driving, when she gets a phone call from Flea Daniels, asking what Princess Carolyn did to Birthday Dad. He complains that the flashbacks are mixed in with the current day scenes, the relationships are incomprehensible, and they don't know how Birthday Dad dies. Princess Carolyn counters this, saying audiences are sophisticated and don't need everything spelled out for them. Flea Daniels says the film is forty-two minutes long and ends in the middle of the sentence. Princess Carolyn says that leaves room for a potential sequel. He tells Princess Carolyn he is directing a sensitive, coming of age story about a young girl in hiding made out the reanimated corpses of other young girls in hiding and he does not have time for this. Actress Chloë Grace Moretz recites her lines, and Flea tells her not now. Princess Carolyn says maybe birthday dad needs another pass, Daniels cuts her off and says no. Flea says he just now realizes his other film project, The Diary of Anne Frankenstein, may be in poor taste. He then says, "there are only so many times you can take something apart, and put it back together." Princess Carolyn then arrives at Pastiches Malibu, looking for Mr. Peanutbutter. The receptionist notices Princess Carolyn's arm has poke marks from needles. She explains they are from her baby's needles. Princess Carolyn is then offered chamomile tea and meditation by the receptionist. She says a quick break couldn't hurt. Princess Carolyn then changes into a Pastiches robe and falls asleep on a chair outdoors. She is awakened by BoJack, who informs her she has been asleep, for a really long time. Princess Carolyn then asks where Mr. Peanutbutter is. BoJack then says, "oh yeah, Mr. Peanutbutter." There is then a transition that goes back to the beginning of the episode, with Flea Daniels telling Mr. Peanutbutter to go home. Daniels then says Birthday Dad is over. Mr. Peanutbutter says he is over the moon about continuing to work on Birthday Dad. Flea says he is over it and harshly tells Mr. Peanutbutter to go home. Mr. Peanutbutter arrives home. He spies his girlfriend Pickles, talking to her social media followers, through the window. He enters the house and greets Pickles, who is excited by the fact Mr. Peanutbutter is home. She jumps up and embraces Mr. Peanutbutter. Pickles then asks Mr. Peanutbutter to say hello to her followers. Mr. Peanutbutter then says he loves charming internet memes. He then states he especially loves the distracted boyfriend meme. Mr. Peanutbutter then asks, "how could this man who loves her, betray her so flagrantly?" Pickles then says bye to her followers and asks Mr. Peanutbutter what's wrong.Mr. Peanutbutter asks what she means by that. Pickles tells him she notices he's been acting different lately. She says she first noticed it at the Philbert ''premiere when Mr. Peanutbutter came home smelling like Diane. Pickles says after that, things went back to normal, but Mr. Peanutbutter got really weird around the time frame BoJack went to rehab. Pickles goes on to say, when Mr. Peanutbutter proposed to her that day, he once again smelled like Diane. Pickles then comes to the conclusion he feels guilty because his good friend is in rehab. Mr. Peanutbutter lies and says yes, that is the one and the only thing he feels guilty for. Pickles then suggests Mr. Peanutbutter goes to visit BoJack in rehab. Mr. Peanutbutter then shows up at Pastiches, on the visiting day. He then runs into BoJack, who says this can not be happening. Doctor Champ shows up and asks if Mr. Peanutbutter is here for the visit day meeting. Doctor Champ says Mr. Peanutbutter is the first friend BoJack has invited. Mr. Peanutbutter says he wasn't even aware he was invited. BoJack tries to say, he did not invite Mr. Peanutbutter but is interrupted by Doctor Champ introducing himself to Mr. Peanutbutter. He then says he's proud of BoJack for inviting someone. They bond over the fact that they are named Mr. and Doctor. BoJack then asks if Doctor is just his name, and is he not a doctor. Doctor Champ then gives everyone a five minute warning time to gather. Mr. Peanutbutter then tells BoJack they should find good seats. BoJack points out they are sitting in a circle, and therefore they are all good seats. While sitting in a circle listening to Doug tell a story about lying, cheating, and stealing, Mr. Peanutbutter asks if Doug ever told his wife about the cheating. When Doctor Champ tells Mr. Peanutbutter that they don’t interrupt others while sharing, Mr. Peanutbutter tells Doctor Champ that he was just looking for a little context, and BoJack sarcastically tells Mr. Peanutbutter to look for the context in his car. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Doug that in order to move forward with his wife he needs to be honest with her. Although Doug agrees with him, Mr. Peanutbutter backtracks saying that confessing to cheating might just be his guilt talking and maybe it would be better if he ''“let sleeping dogs lie." Mr. Peanutbutter proposes a scenario in which Doug’s fiancee, whom he calls “Pickles," doesn’t know that he cheated and she’s happy not knowing, asking if confessing would just cause additional pain, to which the other people in the room agree with him. When Doug asks if it’s better not to tell his wife about him cheating on her, Mr. Peanutbutter gets mad and tells Doug that not telling her would be really convenient for him, going on to call him stupid, selfish, and inconsiderate. Although it makes Doug cry, Doug admits that he needed to hear it and gives Mr. Peanutbutter a hug and then thanks him. BoJack then goes and finds Mr. Peanutbutter, and tells him he doesn't know what's going on with him, though it is implied he knows Mr. Peanutbutter cheated on Pickles from listening to him in the group session. BoJack says he understands what it's like to have guilt bottled up inside you, and not burden other people with it. He goes on to say you think you are protecting them, but it comes out in other ways, and it infects everything. Mr. Peanutbutter says he needs a drink and asks if there is a bar. BoJack then reminds Mr. Peanutbutter that he was in a rehab facility, and Mr. Peanutbutter subsequently leaves. He then reveals to Princess Carolyn, all this happened two days ago. She looks shocked, having completely forgotten about the gala and her daughter. She leaves Pastiches and calls Todd, who reassures her the baby is fine, and with him. Todd then asks if she is referring to her daughter. Princess Carolyn asks who else would she be referring to. There is then a flashback to Todd waiting for a meeting, when he gets a call from Princess Carolyn, saying she needs him to pick up the baby from her workplace; as she needs to go to the photoshoot. Todd then goes to pick up the baby. He arrives at the place where his meeting is happening with the baby. The secretary tells him Mr. Kickerbocker will see him now. He then gets another phone call from Princess Carolyn, saying there has been a change of plans, and the baby is needed at the photoshoot. Todd then drops the baby off at Smashbox Studios for the shoot. Todd then arrives late to his meeting with N. Nickerbocker who says Todd's being late made him angry, which made him respect Todd. Todd then apologizes, saying he has his hands full with Untitled Princess Carolyn Project. N. Nickerbocker asks if his project has legs, and Todd says she has legs. Todd goes to another meeting, with a lady, who says the whole town is buzzing about Untitled Princess Carolyn Project. She asks Todd if Untitled Princess Carolyn Project is the type of thing that can make a lot of noise. Todd says she can, and the lady says she's in and asks Todd to name his price. Todd replies, "ummm...Jonathan?" Todd then meets with Pinky Penguin. Pinky tells Todd his company took a big swing with Dick Wolf's Milwaukee show. He says it turns out audiences don't want to watch a whole night of Milwaukee, so now they have some slots to fill. Pinky then asks if Untitled Princess Carolyn Project can live for several seasons. Todd does not understand how those things are related, but he hopes so. Todd then has Princess Carolyn drop off the baby at Pinky's office. He is surprised to learn it's a baby. Pinky tells Todd they need a show because they can't air a baby. He says they already designed the posters and promotional materials. as a TV series'']] Todd tells Princess Carolyn on the phone that Pinky canceled the baby, but the network needs a show. This gives Princess Carolyn the idea to pitch Birthday Dad ''as a TV show to Pinky. She tells him the pilot was directed by Flea Daniels, and the show would be run by Karen Kitada. Pinky says the network will take anything. Princess Carolyn then gets a phone call from BoJack, who apologizes for always making her life difficult. Princess Carolyn accepts this and asks BoJack why he didn't invite her to his visiting days. BoJack tells her he didn't want to be a burden. Princess Carolyn reassures him she would have come. Princess Carolyn then walks into VIM, only to find the gala has ended, and they are cleaning up. She sees Gekko, who tells her sarcastically it was good of her to show up. Princess Carolyn then tells Gekko to shut up. Gekko asks if Princess Carolyn is OK, as she is not being her usual medium clever self. Princess Carolyn asks Gekko for advice. She says work makes sense to her, and she's good at it, but she doesn't feel the same about her baby. She says, of course, she loves her daughter, but she doesn't know if she ''loves her. She then says, she feels like a terrible person, for even thinking it. Vanessa then asks her if she loves every single client and their projects. Princess Carolyn says of course she does. Gekko tells her no she doesn't, but it is her job to keep those projects alive, and in the same way, she has a new job to keep her baby alive. She goes on to tell her the job is a ruthless one, and she doesn't have time to second guess herself, she just has to keep going and do the job. Princess Carolyn remarks that she and Gekko have so much in common, she doesn't know why they spent so much time hating each other. Gekko says she never hated Princess Carolyn, and questions if Princess Carolyn hated her. Princess Carolyn detracts her statement by saying no. The episode ends at home, with Princess Carolyn trying to soothe her daughter, she then tells her the silly rhyme about Fijis for the Fugees. They both giggle at how silly it sounds. She then says, "isn't that right, Ruthie?" ?]] Cast Trivia * Princess Carolyn's daughter is finally given a name in this episode. ** Her namesake is Princess Carolyn's fictional great-granddaughter Ruthie. Intro Differences * The intro is played at its full length again. * In the first shot, the sunrise in the background has been replaced with the galaxy from the night Sarah Lynn died. Instead of flying towards BoJack's bedroom window, the camera flies past his house. * Instead of waking up in his bed, BoJack wakes up in his ''Horsin' Around dressing room as his nineties self, sitting with his back turned to the mirror. From this point on, the intro replays important moments from BoJack's life and the series, with film burn effects representing time skips. While BoJack stays in the center of the shot and faces the camera, like in previous intros, his facial expressions are noticeably different this time: in the previous seasons, BoJack's expression stayed mostly blank, only changing to make an annoyed look at whatever scene was behind him; in this season however BoJack's face cycles between expressions of fear, guilt, shame, and shock. The places seen in the intro are as follows: ** From the ''Horsin' Around'' era: *** The Horsin' Around kitchen set with young Sarah Lynn, as her character Sabrina, sitting in the background (first seen in ''BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One''). *** The Horsin' Around sound stage with Herb Kazzaz standing up from his director's chair (first seen in ''The Telescope''). ** From Season 1: *** Herb's bedroom, with a cancer-ridden Herb in the background (from ''The Telescope'') . ** From Season 2: *** The desert outside Tesuque with balloons with glow sticks attached to them flying around (from ''Escape from L.A''.) ** From Season 3: *** The hallway at Whale World with "BoJack Kills" written on the wall (from ''BoJack Kills''). *** The forest of seaweed outside Pacific Ocean City (from ''Fish Out Of Wate''r). ** From Season 4: *** The dilapidated Sugarman Summer Home (from ''The Old Sugarman Place''). *** Beatrice's room at her nursing home, with a wheelchair-bound Beatrice in the background (from ''Time's Arrow''). ** From Season 5: *** Beatrice's funeral (from ''Free Churro''). *** The Philbert premiere party, with Gina Cazador, Princess Carolyn, and Todd Chavez in the background (from ''Head in the Clouds''). * Following that, the intro takes BoJack above the observatory where Sarah Lynn died, with the same galaxy in the background. BoJack then falls from its roof and lands in his pool, as in previous intros. During the fall, the background becomes much darker than in previous seasons, the entire frame becomes almost completely black except for the whites of BoJack's eyes which, unlike previous seasons, are no longer bloodshot. * When BoJack falls into the pool and Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter gather above him, Mr. Peanutbutter has a different, more concerned, facial expression. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6